


Spend the Night?

by smol_wonbebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, F/M, Fluff, Im Changkyun - Freeform, changkyun boyfriend material, cute changykyun boyfriend, guilty pleasure soft smut, monsta x changkyun - Freeform, nothing but fluff and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: You're in the middle of your senior year at college, making your way through a biology degree and a relationship with your boyfriend Changkyun
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Spend the Night?

You heaved a sigh. The world definitely was against you, you decided somberly as you laid your head on your desk. A long week of studying was behind you, and it was nearing two am Friday morning. You had back-to-back tests this week, and you were completely drained. You hadn’t been able to properly finish up homework that got put in the back of your mind as the tests approached, so the past four hours had been spent dedicated to the neglected work. You weren’t sure if it was worth it, though; your head was pounding with the beginnings of a migraine and your eyes drooped sleepily.

Your phone vibrated on the desk beside your head, making you wince. With effort, you grabbed it and squinted at the screen. It was a text from your boyfriend.

_hey babe you up?_

You smiled sleepily and tugged your other arm out from under your head to tap out a response to him.

_haha howd u know?_

You sat up, stretching. Seeing Changkyun’s name on the screen had perked you up a little. He was a senior at the same university, studying music while you pursued biology. You were both seniors, graduating at the end of the year. He had planned on making music and you were going to continue school to get your masters in education to be able to teach biology. As for your relationship, well, the topic was too raw for either of you to breech yet.

 _because you’re you and i’m me_ , Changkyun’s response buzzed on your phone. A moment later came a follow-up text: _wanna come over?_

You contemplated it. Yes, you were tired; yes, the week was exhausting, and you were ready for sleep. But Changkyun. Texting him back a yes, you pick yourself up, yawning and pulling on one of his hoodies over your t-shirt and jogging shorts. The lucky part was that you both lived in the same dorm building, just on different floors. You just had to be careful not to run into any of the resident assistants who might be patrolling just for the heck of it. Not a lot of them did that, but Jessica definitely had it out for you, at least that what it seemed like after she caught you last time trying to sneak into Changkyun’s room a few weeks ago.

Slipping your feet into your worn sandals, you quietly left your dorm room, left empty since your roommate had gone home for the weekend. Glancing up and down the hallways, you hurry to the door to the stairwell and begin taking the steps two at a time, arriving at the third floor within moments. His room was 326, which wasn’t far down this hallway. You knock quietly on the door and enter. Changkyun had been lucky enough to get the entire room to himself; his previous roommate had transferred midsemester and the college hardly ever refilled rooms at this point in the semester.

You closed the door behind you, scanning the room and finding Changkyun sitting on his living room sofa. Not surprisingly, the dorm was a bit messy, with papers and textbooks strewn around the table and floor. With his musical mind, you were used to the clutter. It was how he functioned when writing music or doing homework. The dorms in this building were laid out like small apartments, with a tiny living room and adjacent kitchen, and two bedrooms with bathrooms off to either side of the living room. It was cozy, especially compared to the cramped, 4-bed rooms in some of the other dorms on campus.

You walked over to Changkyun, and he looked up from the notebook he had been writing in. A smile lit up his face and your heart fluttered. You sat by him and took a peek over his shoulder at his work.

“ _Baby, I can love your flaws_

_It's not from the wine_

_You don't need to hide, just come and show your smile_ ”

He snatched it away before you could read any further. “Hey, no peeking.” You made a pouting face at him, and he laughed. “It’s a song for you, I don’t want you to read it yet.”

Your heart leapt. For you? Giving him a shy smile, you laced your fingers with his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, I’ll let it be a surprise then. Now, it’s really late, can we go to bed?”

Changkyun shook his head, chuckling in amusement. “You haven’t been here one minute and already you wanna go to the bedroom.”

Your face burned in embarrassment. “Not like that, Kyun!” You hit his arm and tried not to look at him.

He squeezed your hand. “I know, I was just playing with you.”

You nodded, trying not to feel mortified still.

A few minutes later, you had climbed into the dorm’s extra bed, the cool sheets smooth against your bare legs. Shivering slightly, you pull the comforter up higher and nestle down into the growing warmth of the bed.

Changkyun poked his head in and, seeing you bundled up with only your eyes poking out, started to laugh. “You look cold, Y/N.”

You blinked at him. “Why do you always keep it so cold in here, it makes no sense.”

He snorted and came into the room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Your eyes flickered briefly to his toned abdomen, but you quickly looked away, sure he’d be able to see your red face.

“It isn’t _that_ cold,” he argued, coming over and sitting on the side of the bed.

You snorted in skepticism. “Changkyun, I can’t feel my toes.”

Before you could protest, he slid between the covers and wrapped you in his arms, immediately enveloping you in warmth. You smiled as he fit you into the curve of his body. You always fitted like a puzzle piece into his arms and it never failed to make you happy.

You jumped as you felt his warm feet touch yours.

“God, you’re right,” Changkyun murmured. “Your toes are frozen.”

His feet rubbed against yours, warming your chilled digits. His arms tightened around your waist and you made a content noise as he kissed the back of your neck.

“I have class in the morning,” you warned him, knowing if he stayed in bed with you, it’d take major motivation to get out of bed the next morning.

Changkyun nuzzled behind your ear. “Play hooky for once,” he replied, leaving feather soft kisses down your neck.

“Kyun!” you scolded, turning to reprimand him. But you stopped short at the soft look in his dark eyes. Your heart melted at the adoration in his gaze. He leaned in and kissed you softly. “Okay, I might,” you whispered, your faces still inches away.

He smiled and kissed you again, then nestled farther down in the covers. “G’night,” he said, his voice muffled.

Feeling warm and fuzzy inside, you curled up next to him, his arms still wrapped protectively around you. “Night."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i have such a soft spot for all the monsta x members, and changkyun just is adorable even though he tries not to be. pls kudos or comment if u like it!!! im considering taking commissions, so comment below if u want to see me write something specific.  
> xoxo, ash


End file.
